


Smile for Me

by InkSpatteredFanAuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Breathing machines, Cliffhangers, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Injury, List, Love, Realization, Recovery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSpatteredFanAuthor/pseuds/InkSpatteredFanAuthor
Summary: Set after 2x21: Kara notices Lena withdrawing after all that's happened, so she decides the CEO could use some cheering up. Headcanon where Alex uses the Photon Cannon, and Mon-El stays behind on the ship when it's destroyed.*More chapters depending on reception*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at Supercorp fanfiction, but feedback and suggestions are always welcome! Let me know what you think, and this may expand.
> 
> Also, you can find more content from me by visiting these pages:
> 
> [WordPress](https://hailangeliccreation.wordpress.com/)   
>  [Tumblr](http://blessedblackcadillacs.tumblr.com//)

“Ms. Luthor, Kara dropped something off for you. I left it in your office.”  


Lena met the gaze of her smiling secretary and raised her eyebrows before stepping into her office. It didn’t take more than a moment for her to see a letter pinned under a single white rose. She cupped the flower in her hand before adding to the vase of her plumerias, settling in it the center. Lena’s lips curled up for a fraction of a second before she turned back to the letter, lifting it to read her name written in curly, flowing handwriting on the front. She took a deep breath, unfolding it to the first page.

Lena, 

I can’t imagine what you must be feeling right now, but it can’t be good. I wanted to cheer you up, so I made a list of things I love about you. I’m sure there are more, but I’m running on coffee fuel and I didn’t wanna ramble forever. You deserve all the best, and I hope this helps, even if it only makes you feel a little better. 

1\. The way you get water from that fancy pitcher when you’re nervous  
2\. You believed in me before I believed in myself  
3\. You went out of your way to help Clark and I when we first met  
4\. You went ahead with the renaming ceremony even though you knew you’d be in danger  
5\. Your great taste in flowers *If only I knew where to get them for you*  
6\. How your eyes light up when you laugh/smile  
7\. Your hugs  
8\. Your perfect smile  
9\. How you always know where to find me *I don’t have a tracker on, do I?*  
10\. You served potstickers at your gala because you knew I love them

Lena let herself smile for the second time that morning, imagining Kara trying to steal herself a few more potstickers. God, she’d give anything for another hug right now. 

11\. Bonus points for somehow making them look fancy  
12\. Your fashion sense *shopping date?*  
13\. The way you actually like healthy food *props to you, Lena Luthor*  
14\. Bonus points for trying to get me to eat healthy  
15\. Brownie points for letting me off the hook after I tried kale  
16\. You’re a genius  
17\. It’s cute when you get excited about sciency stuff *even though I have no clue what you’re talking about*  
18\. Seriously though, explain quantum...quantum whatever you said before  
19\. And those anions, explain those too  
20\. You somehow still had time to listen to NSYNC

She made a mental note to disguise healthy foods in the future. Maybe next time she stopped by she could trick Kara into eating kale in a smoothie while trying to explain quantum entanglement. Worth a shot...

21\. You didn’t cringe when I said OTP *I still can’t believe I did that*  
22\. You thought it was funny  
23\. Your laugh is my favorite  
24\. You caught me grief baking and got me out of the apartment  
25\. You called me your favorite *you’re my favorite*  
26\. And one of the best reporters in National City *I don’t know about that*  
27\. You use your Luthor name for good  
28\. You’re able to laugh about it too *Luthor genes*  
29\. That cute little lip biting thing you do when we talk  
30\. Oh, and how you can arch one eyebrow perfectly *Can you teach me?*

Lena found herself raising one eyebrow as she read it, blushing as she did. 

41\. You eat donuts! *junk food weakness*  
31\. You pick them apart which is cute  
33\. Your drop in visits *door’s open for you*  
34\. Saving Supergirl  
35\. Beating the bad guys *Supergirl has lots of stories*  
36\. Giving that black belt a good right hook  
37\. Saving my sister  
38\. And helping Mon-El  
39\. ^^ Both with guns *Is there something I should know?*  
40\. Hacking the Daxamite ship *Seriously, you’re not a hero in disguise, are you?*

She laughed at that. If only, then she and Supergirl could team up more often. Lena could dream. 

41\. You always put others before yourself  
42\. You made sure to help me with the fight club even though I barged in unannounced *Sorry about that*  
43\. You always stop what you’re doing to help even though you’re a super busy CEO  
44\. You feel safe enough to come to me for advice  
45\. You stood up for equality in making that alien detection device  
46\. Your respect my opinion enough to ask for help  
47\. You opened up in your darkest hour and let yourself be vulnerable  
48\. You want to create a legacy that goes beyond your last name *and you have*  
49\. You accept me for who I am  
50\. You don’t let anything stand in the way of caring for the people you love most

Oh gosh, I rambled on anyway… Whoops. I must’ve just kept going. Still, I don’t think this covered even a fraction of it all. You don’t have to be afraid of the person you might be after everything settles down. You’re perfect just the way you are, and I promise I will always be here for you, always protect you. 

Love,  
Kara

Tears dripped onto the pages, Lena set the letter down on her desk before trying to wipe them away with trembling hands. She leaned back in her chair, trying to right her breathing again as tears stopped flowing. After dabbing them away and taking a quick glance at her reflection in her computer screen, she called her assistant into her office.  


“Hector, can you reschedule my noon meeting to 1:30? Something’s come up.”  


He nodded. “No problem, Ms. Luthor. I’ll let the team know. Should I make reservations for lunch or do you plan on meeting Kara at CatCo?”  


Lena arched an eyebrow at him. “Just tell them I have to discuss an important document.”  


“Ah, right. Consider it done.”  


He smiled as he turned to leave, and Lena swore she heard him say “Going to CatCo” under his breath. Lena shook her head as she packed the letter in her purse and headed for the L-Corp parking lot. Kara wouldn’t mind a surprise visit, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lena goes to CatCo only to find her beloved friend missing, Cat steps in to fix the problem. She and Lena discuss a certain reporter during the wait, and when Kara arrives, all seems well, but wherever Kara goes, trouble follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, at the request of a couple of commenters, here's a second chapter! Let me know what you think, and feel free to leave suggestions or questions!

Lena arrived at CatCo to a sea of bustling bodies, wandering to and fro to get their jobs done. The air hung heavy, and it took her but one glance to find Kara missing. She tried a few passing employees, but they met her with absent eyes and shrugs.  


“If you’re looking for a certain bright-eyed reporter, I’m afraid she went out.” Cat Grant waved Lena in from the doorway to her office. “Wouldn’t surprise me if she went to find you.”  


“I wanted to talk to her, but maybe I should-” Lena turned to leave, but Cat blocked her path.  


“I’ll take care of it, you know before this turns into a game of office tag.” Cat dialed a number on her phone.  


Lena held up her hand, but Cat waved her away, gesturing for her to sit down as the phone rang. She edged onto the couch, catching an earthy scent. She saw sage smoking and turned to Cat, but she’d held her finger up.  


“There’s someone here to see you, Kiera. What? No, it can’t wait! Well, I can’t guarantee your job will be waiting if you keep a CEO waiting all day!” She clicked the phone off and smirked, sitting down at her desk.  


“I don’t mean to be rude, but was that really necessary?” Lena rose and met Cat across her desk.  


“Oh, please, I can’t afford to lose my favorite reporter.” Cat curled the sage smoke in the air with her fingers. “You didn’t hear that from me.”  


“I could’ve come back later.”  


Cat laughed. “And waste a trip here? I don’t think so. If it was important enough for you to make a house call, then Kara shouldn’t keep you waiting.”  


Lena shook her head, crossing her arms. “You enjoy messing with her, don’t you?”  


Cat raised her eyebrows. “Well, I can’t say I don’t get a kick out it every now and then, but we both know Kara could use a little fire beneath her sometimes.”  


“What do you mean?”  


“Look, from one powerful woman to another, it’d be a shame to let someone like Kara slip through your fingers. I won’t ask details, but I’m assuming your visit is personal. All I’ll say is be patient.” Cat shook her head. “She’s intelligent, but sometimes she can’t see what’s right in front of her.”  


Lena cleared her throat, averting her gaze. “I see. Well, I can assure you I won’t let my relationship with Kara fall through.”  


Cat offered her hand across the desk. “Promise?”  


Lena took it without hesitation. “Promise.”  


Kara barged in, doubled over and gasping. “I’m here, I’m here. Don’t fire me.” She straightened up and her eyes widened. “Lena!”  


Cat scoffed. “Who else did you think was here.”  


Kara’s cheeks reddened, and she looked down. “Right.”  


Lena stood up, meeting Kara at the doorway. “I’m sorry for dropping in like this, but I was wondering if you could catch lunch with me.”  


Kara straightened, adjusting her glasses. “Sure. I was actually on my way to L-Corp when Ms. Grant called.”  


“Told you.” Cat didn’t bother looking up from her computer.  


Lena led Kara out with a quick ‘thank you’ to Ms. Grant. Kara grabbed her bag from her office, and they headed for the elevator.  


“Is there any place special you had in mind?”  


Lena shook her head. “Since lunch is on you this time, it’d only be fair to let you pick.”  


Kara grinned. “Well, in that case, I know this place that has the best potstickers in National City.”  


“I’ll take your word for it. Out of the two of us, you’re the expert.”  


“What about you? Are you sure you don’t wanna go to some place fancier?”  


Lena chuckled. “I am human, you know. I’m sure I can find something on their menu or you know, acquire a taste for potstickers.”  


Kara laughed as they exited the CatCo building. “If you say so, but I’m not letting you steal from my plate. I need all the fuel I can get.”  


“Snapper running you ragged again?”  


Kara stuck her hands in her pockets. “I think it’s his way of showing me he cares.” Her eyes lit up and she bolted to the crosswalk. “Almost there! On the corner.”  


Lena caught up, heels clacking on the pavement. “Don’t run off on me. I’m not dressed for a race.”  


“But I can smell ‘em from here.” When the walk light flicked on, she ran, laughing as Lena struggled to keep up.  


“Slow down, Kara I- Kara, look out!” Lena reached out as Kara turned, and her eyes snapped shut as she heard the crash.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon Kara's request, Lena calls Alex, and Kara's hauled away to the DEO. Secrets come out when Kara's injuries prove to be worse than Lena and Alex imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for so much great reception! It made me want to post another chapter as soon as possible, and I hope you like where I took the characters. As always, don't be afraid to leave comments or suggestions. Prompt submissions are welcome as well, in case I didn't make that clear before.   
> Happy reading!

Lena rushed over to Kara’s body sprawled on the street, taking her hand. “Kara! Oh god, Kara, sweetie, hold on.” She cursed the truck as it peeled away, screeching as it left. 

Kara coughed up blood, gripping her torn shirt to herself. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry I never told you.” 

Lena shushed her. “Not now, I’m gonna call an ambulance.” 

Kara gripped her arm. “Alex, get Alex.” Her eyes drifted to her purse, and Lena nodded. 

Lena reached for the purse, lifting Kara’s cracked phone from the zipped bag. She dialed an emergency call to Alex, moving Kara’s head from the pavement into her lap. “Ms. Danvers, it’s Lena. Kara’s been hurt she- We’re at the corner of 7th and Metropolis, please hurry.” The call flashed red, and Lena dropped the phone, cradling Kara’s head. “Alex is coming, Kara, hold on, okay?” 

“It hurts. It’s not supposed to hurt like this.” Kara’s eyes glazed over as she stared up at Lena. 

“What are you talking about?” Lena wiped Kara’s blood-matted hair out of her face, as she shifted to hold her. “Kara? Stay awake for me.” 

Kara coughed again and blood sprayed from her mouth onto Lena’s blue skirt. “I’m tired. It hurts so much Lena.” 

Tears dripped onto Kara’s forehead, and Lena leaned down to kiss Kara’s temple. “I know, darling, but just stay awake a little longer. Alex is almost here.” 

Kara’s eyes flickered open and shut as she struggled to breathe. “Promise you won’t hate me?” 

“How could I-” 

Siren wails interrupted Lena, Alex rushed over from an ambulance followed by Maggie and EMTs with a gurney. Lena refused to let go of Kara’s hand, helping to lift her onto the padding. The EMTs rushed her back to the ambulance, and Maggie stopped Lena from entering the back. 

“I’m sorry Ms. Luthor, I’m afraid-” 

“I’m not leaving her.” Lena tried to push past Maggie, but she blocked her. 

“Let her in, Maggie. Kara would want her here.” Alex sat next to Kara’s body as the team strapped an oxygen mask on her. 

“But she doesn’t-” 

“It’s okay, just let her in.” Alex waved Lena in, and Maggie stepped aside. 

Lena climbed in the back, and Maggie slammed the door. Alex moved over so Lena could join her beside Kara, and she sat down, placing her hand over Kara’s. 

“Thank you.” 

Alex nodded as the ambulance started moving. “Kara would want you here.” 

“I wish I would’ve seen that truck sooner, then maybe-” 

Alex gripped Lena’s shoulder. “Don’t talk like that. Kara would never blame you.” 

“Tell me she’s gonna be okay.” Lena stared at Alex. “Please, Ms. Danvers-” 

“Alex, just Alex. Kara’s a strong woman. She’ll make it.” Alex turned to watch her sister breathe. “She has to.” 

“She said something to me before you got here. Kara asked me not to hate her. Do you have any idea what she meant?” 

Alex sighed, shaking her head. “It’s not my place to say-” 

“Alex, please, just tell me.” 

The ambulance stopped, doors opened. Alex helped lower the gurney to the floor, and the team rushed Kara inside the DEO with Lena in tow. Kara’s vitals crashed as soon as they made it inside, and the monitors screamed at them. 

“What’s happening? Alex?” Lena struggled to keep up as the team rushed Kara away. 

An EMT placed his hand over Kara’s ribs. “I think she punctured a lung.” 

“Get her to the O.R., now! You know the drill.” 

Alex watched the team disappear into the operating room, and Lena grabbed her arm. 

“It’s okay, they’re gonna do everything they can.” 

“Alex, just tell me what’s going on. Why are we here?” 

She led Lena over to the waiting area and sat her down, leaning back against the concrete wall. “These are the best medical professionals I know, Lena. Better than any hospital in National City.” 

“Have they worked with Kara before?” 

“All the time. They know what they’re doing.” 

Lena wrung her hands together, looking back at the entrance to the O.R., and she stood up. “There’s something you’re not telling me.” 

“Lena, just sit down and-” 

“No, Alex, I want to know what’s happening with Kara, now.” Tears welled in her eyes, and she looked away. “I can’t lose her.” 

Alex took Lena’s shoulders, forcing her to meet her eyes. “Kara is not going to die, do you hear me?” She sat Lena down. “What I’m about to tell does not leave this building, do you understand?” 

“But what-” 

“Understand?” 

Lena nodded, blinking away her tears, and Alex glanced back at the O.R. before she met Lena’s eyes. 

“Do you know how the Daxamites were defeated?” 

“A Photon Cannon, it destroyed the mother ship.” 

Alex nodded. “Supergirl begged me to wait to fire that shot. She wanted to save you and give Rhea a chance to stand down.” 

“What does that have to do with-” 

“She fought with Rhea and barely escaped with all the kryptonite Rhea bled out. Rhea’s son stayed behind to hold her back so she could get away, and I fired the shot.” Alex clenched her fists. “The rest of those bastards left after the mother ship and their queen were destroyed, and Supergirl came back here.” 

“What happened? Was she okay?” 

“Her powers were drained from fighting Rhea and the Daxamites aboard the ship, so I made her rest here under a sun lamp. Supergirl hates being bed-ridden, so she stayed up all night, writing a letter.” 

Lena’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “No...No, you can’t be serious.” 

“I tried to make her stay, but she insisted on hand delivering it before she went to work. Kara doesn’t take sick days.” 

Lena stood up and faced Alex with her arms crossed over her chest to keep her shaking hands in place. “You’re lying.” 

Alex shook her head, and the medical team appeared from the O.R. 

“She’s stable, but she’s not awake yet.” 

Alex stood and led Lena back to see Kara. She entered the room first, stopping in the doorway to take a deep breath. 

“Brace yourself.” 

She stepped aside, and Lena entered, gasping at the sight of Kara hooked up to machines and tubing to help her breathe. Lena stepped beside Kara and took in the sight of a tattered suit, sliced open so doctors could tend to her wounds. Still, the rest of the suit stayed on, and Lena looked back at Alex. 

“It’s made of special fibers to absorb sunlight or in this case, sun lamp light. It helps her heal faster.” 

“I can’t believe this. How could I have missed it?” Lena took the chair at Kara’s beside, grasping her hand. “She said she would always protect me.” 

Alex stood behind Lena, keeping on eye on the machinery. “She was afraid if she told you, you’d never want to speak to her again.” 

“Because I’m a Luthor.” 

“No, she never cared about your last name, Lena. She stood by you even when everyone else doubted you.” She smiled. “She was never afraid of you being a Luthor.” 

“Then why-” 

Alex rounded Kara’s other side, standing over her. “Kara’s lost so many people she’s cared about, and she couldn’t stand the thought of ever losing you.” Tears welled in her eyes as she stared at Kara. “She loves you, Lena.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has some time alone with an unconscious Kara, and she doesn't let the time go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, upon some discussion with a reader of mine, I tried to develop Lena's character with a clearer direction. Let me know what you think of this and the story as a whole. Remember, feedback and suggestions are always welcome.  
> Happy reading!

Alex edged her way toward the doorway. “I’ll leave the two of you alone. Call me if anything changes, okay?” 

Lena nodded, not bothering to look up from Kara’s body. Alex shut the door behind her, leaving the pair alone in stiff silence until Lena broke it. 

“Please come back to me. I can’t stand to see you like this.” She twisted part of Kara’s cape with her fingers. “I can’t lose you, Kara. National City can’t lose Supergirl.” 

Lena buried her face in her hands, hiding tears and muffling sobs as machine noise filled her ears. Each dull beep, each puff of air, each groan, ticking time, yet Kara didn’t wake. Lena held Kara’s hand, running her thumb across her knuckles. 

”All the signs were right there in front of me. Who flies to my office on a bus but you?” A broken laugh forced tears to fall. “I didn’t want to believe it. Deep down, part of me was screaming, but I didn’t want to believe you and Supergirl were one and the same.” 

Lena wrung her hands together, standing up so she could pace the room. She wiped at tears that kept coming. Raking her fingers through her hair, she faced Kara’s unconscious form. 

”I didn’t want to think you’d hide something this big from me. I wanted to make you feel safe enough to tell me, whenever you were ready.” She sank down beside Kara, watching her chest rise and fall. “After a while, I started denying it, but the truth is I was afraid.” Lena squeezed her hand. “I was afraid of what it might mean if you decided you never wanted to tell me. I was afraid you were afraid of me, of who I am.” 

When Kara didn’t respond, Lena just stared at her for a moment. Kara’s eyes rolled under her closed eyelids, and Lena leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

”I want you to know that whatever happens, your secret is safe with me. You’re safe with me.” 

Kara’s eyes flickered, and Lena held her breath. When they opened, Kara’s eyes darted around the room, tracing the machines until they landed on Lena. She reached up to remove the breathing mask and wires from her face, but Lena stopped her. 

”Let me call Alex.” She rushed out of the room, waving Alex and Maggie in from the doorway. “She’s awake!” 

They both hurried in, catching sight of Kara with a tired smile on her face. 

”How are you feeling, little Danvers?” Maggie stood at the foot of the bed, out of arm’s reach. 

She lifted and crossed her arms, shaking her head before pointing to the mask. 

Alex joined Lena at her side. “You wanna try breathing on your own?” 

When Kara nodded, Alex laughed, and Maggie left to retrieve a doctor, returning in moments. The doctor checked her vitals, watching Kara breathe with the mask still in place. After a few minutes of steady breathing, the doctor lifted the mask away, letting Kara take her first breath without it. 

”How does that feel?” 

She tried a slower breath, placing her hands on her belly. “Sore.” 

The doctor laughed, moving the equipment out of Kara’s way. “That’s the least you can expect. The team was able to repair your lung without much trouble, but we wanted to be sure you got some help with a breathing machine until you’d rested.” He placed the equipment aside, still within Kara’s reach. “This is going to stay here just in case, but from what I can see without that x-ray vision of yours, you’re doing much better.” 

Kara smiled, leaning back in bed. “When can I go home?” 

Alex placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “Not until I say so. Don’t even think about trying to escape.” 

Maggie grinned. “And don’t think we won’t take you down if you do.” 

Kara groaned, watching the group as they laughed. “I’d like to see you try.” 

Alex squeezed her shoulder. “We’ll spar when you’re good as new. You versus me and Maggie.” 

She smiled, taking her sister’s hand. “Prepare to lose.” 

Maggie wrapped her arm around Alex’s shoulders. “We’ll see about that, little Danvers. In the meantime, why don’t you focus on resting up for once? We’ll be right outside if you need anything.” 

Kara stuck her tongue out as the pair left, and Lena’s laugh caught her attention. “Hey, you.” 

”Hey yourself, Supergirl.” She settled beside Kara, brushing a wisp of hair from her eyes. 

”I’m sorry. I should’ve told you.” Kara laced her fingers with Lena’s. “You have to know I was never afraid of you.” 

”You heard what I said?” 

She grinned. ”I don’t have super hearing for nothing, you know.” She adjusted her bed to sit up straighter. “I was afraid but not of you.” 

”What does the Girl of Steel have to fear?” 

Her eyes fell, and Kara fidgeted with the blanket. “I was afraid of losing you. I didn’t want you to have to deal with a bigger target on your back because you knew who I was.” 

”I’ve never doubted your ability to keep me safe.” She guided Kara’s chin up. “There’s something else too, isn’t there?” 

Kara sighed. “I guess Lillian got in my head a bit.” 

”What did mother do now?” 

Tears welled up in Kara’s eyes, but she blinked to keep them from falling. “She said you’d hate me once you found out because I’d been lying to you.” 

Lena shook her head, rising from the chair to sit on the edge of Kara’s bed. “I could never hate you, I promise.” 

”That goes double for me. I love you too much.” Kara reached up for a hug, and Lena embraced her, avoiding her ribs. 

”A Luthor and a Super in love. Who would’ve believed it?” 

Kara’s eyes widened. “Does that mean-” 

Lena interrupted her with a kiss, pressing her lips to Kara’s while she cupped her face. She smiled when she pulled away to see Kara blushing, grabbing Lena’s hand. 

”Does that answer your question?”


End file.
